The Prince Vs The Ultimate Creation
by SSJDrae
Summary: This is an AU version of what could have happen in the Cell Games. Vegeta ascends to Super Saiyan 2 after Trunks is killed by Cell.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z. **

Summary: This is an A/U version of what should have happen in the Cell Games. Vegeta ascends to Super Saiyan 2 after Trunks is killed by Cell.

People's thoughts are between --

People calling out loud between ""

The Prince Vs. The Ultimate Creation

Chapter 1 – Vegeta's Rage

**The battlefield was dead silent as the Z-senshi took in what had just transpired. Goku had just unselfishly sacrificed himself to stop the all powerful Cell from destroying Earth. Gohan dropped to his knees as he realized that his dad died because of him. Tears poured down his face as he cried out for his father. Krillin walked over to him and placed his hands on Gohan's shoulders.**

"**It is going to be ok Gohan, you and your dad did everything you could to save the world. We are all proud of you. Don't worry we can wish Goku back with the Dragonballs." Krillin helped Gohan to his feet as he wiped the tears from his eyes. Suddenly a vicious wind erupted nearly knocking the Z-senshi from their feet. They all felt and knew who it was in the whirlwind on the battlefield. Cell was back and he was just as strong as Gohan was.**

"**Goku's sacrifice was for nothing. I'm Perfect again and I don't even need that android anymore. I wish I could thank him for this new technique he gave me." Pointing his left fore finger at the terrified group, he blasted Trunks threw the heart killing him almost instantly. Tien and Yamacha ran to Trunks's body but already knowing it was too late. Gohan powered up again ready to deal with Cell immediately. As he was about to charged at Cell head on, a scream tore form Vegeta's lips stopping him in his tracks.**

* * *

**-Kakarotto died and now Cell is as strong as his brat. This is my fight, no my fault. If I w****ould ****have...**. - Vegeta's mind shut down once Cell's blast struck Trunks in his chest. Vegeta saw the look in his son's eyes as his body was ripped off his feet. His son was dead even if this Trunks was from a warped future, he was still his son. When he first met Trunks, he was furious that there was someone else stronger than him. He was filled great pride when he found out that the youth from the future was his son. Vegeta was proud when Trunks stood up him and fought Cell after he was knocked out. The boy may have used that bulky saiyan power to fight. Vegeta himself was going to use that level of super saiyan but knew the way to beat a person was with superior power and SPEED. Krillin and Trunks believed that Trunks was stronger but the boy was just a step below him. He was strong enough **to crush that overgrowth bug but let pride get in the way. Then it dawned on him that Freiza dealt him****the same death blow. Turning towards Cell, his rage and self-loathing skyrocketed. The grin that was spread across Cell's face was the same one he had seen on Freiza's numerous times. Cell's body armor dissolved away and was replaced by what Freiza looked like at 100 percent. Vegeta threw his head back as his power plowed through the dam that was holding it back. He screamed as the pain of Trunks's death and the hand he had in it forced his rage out.**

**

* * *

"****AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Vegeta roared as he transformed into a super saiyan. He bypassed the limits of super saiyan and ascended to the next level. The power sent out by the transformation forced the warriors off their feet, knocking out Tien and Yamacha instantly. Even Cell was thrown off his feet at the display of the prince's power. Vegeta himself was amazed at the raw potential he felt radiating from him. He was once again the strongest in the universe and this time he wasn't going to toy with his foe, he learned his lesson. Vegeta wasn't even at his max and already his energy dwarfed Gohan and Cell. The latter was the reason he was able to ascend and he shot out towards Cell as he stood to his feet with shock and fear written all over his face. **

" 


End file.
